1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a method of making a light-emitting device, and in particular to a method comprising forming a protection layer on each of light-emitting units on a single wafer.
2. Description of the Related Art
The light-emitting diodes (LEDs) of the solid-state lighting elements have the characteristics of low power consumption, low heat generation, long operational life, shockproof, small volume, quick response and good opto-electrical property like light emission with a stable wavelength, so the LEDs have been widely used in household appliances, indicator light of instruments, and opto-electrical products, etc.
A phosphor material is widely used on blue LEDs to generate a white light LED. When manufacturing the white light LED, since blue LEDs have different emission wavelengths and optical powers, it is difficult to obtain a desired CIE coordinate for each blue LEDs on a single wafer.
In addition, the white light LED can be further connected to other components in order to form a light emitting apparatus. The white light LED may be mounted onto a submount with the side of the substrate, or a solder bump or a glue material may be formed between the submount and the white light LED, therefore a light-emitting apparatus is formed. Besides, the submount further comprises the circuit layout electrically connected to the electrode of the white light LED.